wizard_grad_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Félicité Bouali
Life Félicité is the only child of a loving, but overprotective, mother and father. Her parents are originally from Algeria, but Félicité was born in raised in Montreal. She was always a cheerful kid who did well in school, thanks to being an avid reader, but in her late childhood she started becoming very accident prone, racking up a number of scrapes and fractures over the years. This was, of course, a result of her magic running wild, but it would be years before she and her family realized that her accidents were all supernatural. It wasn't until she woke up in the middle of the night floating a meter above her bed that it clicked. Her parents were already pretty concerned about how often she accidentally hurt herself and becoming more protective as a result, but they became even more so. Up until she comes to WGS, she and her family agreed she literally had to be belted to her bed before she goes to sleep. As a kid she was pretty sociable but drifted apart from her peers as she got older because they thought she was constantly getting injured, or faking injury to get sympathy and attention (she wasn't) and because she enjoys some things for children. Magic Félicité can manipulate physical forces on her own body. She can do things such as slide across surfaces unencumbered by friction, float in the air, and absorb a blow without moving. She has a great deal of difficulty controlling her magic and often injures herself as a result. Personality Félicité is generous, sensitive, and cheerful. She is desperate to connect with peers at WGS after being shunned for many years by her peers as well as some members of her extended family. Nevertheless, she presents herself as she is, not wanting to gain approval by acting as someone she's not. When receiving grief from strangers, she believes in ignoring them and going about her day with a smile. For the most part, she succeeds in not caring about what they say. However, having been rejected by people close to her as well as strangers, Félicité struggles more with not taking their words to heart. She can be very insecure in relationships. Félicité is very emotional and can be very excited and passionate when things go her way. Conversely, she can be offended easily and hold a grudge until she receives an apology, and cries easily. Physical Appearance Félicité is tall and thin, has dark skin and eyes, and wears the hijab, covering her hair and dressing modestly. She smiles often and mostly dresses casually. Trivia * Félicité almost always wears Heelies * She began covering her hair when she was 13 * Félicité is a bi ace * She is an only child, but has lots of cousins * Félicité is an avid reader. Her favorite book is The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * She is a big fan of Pokemon. Her favorite Pokemon is Squirtle.